


Anything at all

by Jester_Tangerine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester_Tangerine/pseuds/Jester_Tangerine
Summary: Edelgard will do anything to achieve her goals, no matter what.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Anything at all

**Author's Note:**

> Rough draft, written and posted on a whim. Feedback welcome.

A knock on Byleth's office door alerted him that he had a visitor. It was mid afternoon, the sun was shining pleasantly though his window, and causing the waters outside on the grounds to sparkle invitingly. He would go fishing later, but for now, business.

"Come in." He called, putting away the papers he had been reading. The door opened, and in strode one Edelgard von Hresvelg. Tall and haughty, she walked with the confidence of a person who rarely met will failure.

"Hubert said you wished to see me, professor?" She asked.

"Yes, please take a seat, we have something important to discuss." Byleth said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

A hesitation and uncertainty flickered across her face, almost too fast for a normal person to catch. Byleth had known Edelgard for quite some time however, and spotted it before she could school her features in to a composed coolness.

"Of course." She said, crossing the distance between them and seating herself. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

Byleth pulled out a small stack of papers from a drawer and placed them in front of him before speaking. "I'm afraid Ms. Hresvelg that your test results continue to be unsatisfactory."

Eldegard blinked in confusion. "My... test results?"

Byleth nodded. "Yes, as you can see your scores from the Great Tree Moon are below expectations." He held one sheet before her for take. "I had hoped that this was simply the result of nerves, but the trend speaks for itself." He held out more paper, one after the other. "Here are your results from Harpstring Moon, Garland Moon and Blue Sea Moon. As you can see your grades continue to decreases over time. I was willing to make allowances due to your position and the pressures you must face, but at this rate I will have no other choice but to recommend that you be removed from the academy."

Edelgard was motionless. She had taken the first test Byleth had given her, but after that her mind had been paralyzed with confusion. Slowly she came to her senses, struggling to find the words. "Please, professor, I realize that I have been underperforming and take full responsibility. However I must beg that you reconsider my removal. If there is anything I can do to help change your mind, I will gladly do it."

Byleth went very quiet, seeming to mull Edelgard's plea over before slowly leaning over his desk, closing their proximity. "Anything?" He asked softly.

Edelgard swallowed, recognizing that look in his eye. She had seen it on other men when they looked at her, but never expected it to be on him. "Yes." She said, her voice low as she felt her face flush. "Anything at all." 

"Well, Ms. Hresvelg." Byleth said, reaching over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I know exactly what you can do."

***

A short time later, her Imperial Majesty, Empress Edelgard Von Hresvelg, the supreme ruler and unifier of all Fodlan, was putting serous thought to setting the royal pond ablaze. 

"I cannot believe you!" She exclaimed, while her husband set the bait on the fishing rod before handing it to her. She refused to take it, and only continued to glare at him. "Do you even realize how much work I have left to do today? Claude's envoys are arriving this evening and we need to prepare for trade talks with Almyra!"

Seeing that his beloved wife was in no mood for such thing, Byleth cast the rod himself, the line landing in the water with a satisfying splash. He then secured it to the docks before before preparing another rod while his enchanting empress continued to vent her frustrations. 

"What in the world possessed you to pull such a ridiculous stunt? Where did you even find my old test scores?" She demanded, staring down at her husband as he gazed back placidly.

"I missed you."

Like a bucket if ice water, Edelgard's fury was doused in an instant. "What?"

Bylet looked back across the royal pond. "I haven't seen you all week. I missed you."

Silence stretched between them as Edelgard continued to stare at Byleth. He had been her guiding light, her protector, mentor, and inspiration. The one person in all Fodlan who she could truly say made her happy. How could she have ignored him like that? Yes, she had many pressing matters that demanded her attention, but to neglect the one person who had stood by her side so unwaveringly like that? 

It was his voice that broke her heart and filled her with a terrible guilt. It was low, soft, almost hesitant. For someone who had so much trouble expressing himself, Byleth may well have been weeping before her.

She sat down next to him on the dock, taking the fishing rod he handed to her. The line had already been cast, but that didn't matter. Fishing was just an excuse for him to be with her. 

"I missed you too." She said softly, leaning up against him. She could feel his warmth radiating out of him, a constant, steady presence that gave her a sense of comfort and peace.

Another silence stretched between them as they spent the time simply being each other's presence, taking joy in the simple fact that the other existed for them and them alone.

"But you are never to pull a stunt like that again." Eldegard said, a small smile on her face. That smile turned in to a yelp of surprise as his arm snaked around her and pinched her bottom.

"I think you can make an exception once or twice." He said with a sly look.

"...once or twice." She agreed.


End file.
